


A Boy and his Ghost

by Sweetlittlehawke



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlehawke/pseuds/Sweetlittlehawke
Summary: Kaz Kedrel is ten years old when the Cabal attack the Traveler. He's ten years old, when a Ghost finds him and brings him back from death.
Kudos: 3





	A Boy and his Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello meet my tiny boy Kaz who is very sad and didn't quite die so he still has his memories and also is a literal kinderguardian because he is ten years old and is not prepared for this. He's not my main Destiny OC, that's Arjik, and I'll write about him one day. But for today, Kaz Kedrel is the focus of my writing.

The tower was burning. 

The tower was burning, and Kaz felt his muscles burning. Smoke stung his eyes, no matter how many times he rubbed them. Tears had dried on his face, the whirlwind of emotions not allowing him to clean himself up. The day had started like any other, but now he lays on the ground, his parent’s corpses just out of reach. 

“Mom… dad… please help me…”

His outstretched hand falls to the ground, tears mingling with the dirt below his face. His strength is fading and all he can do is watch Cabal ships surround and trap the Traveler. The Traveler was supposed to protect them, the Vanguard was supposed to protect them. How did this go so wrong? 

Why didn’t the Traveler save them?

His eyes slowly close as he tries to think of anything happier. He doesn’t want to die, but what can he do? He doesn’t have the strength to move, he can’t even open his eyes, and every breath feels like fire in his chest. 

Everything goes black, the pain dissipates, and Kaz is sure it means he’s dead. Everything has gotten quiet, or at least muffled and far away. His eyes crack open, scared to look at the afterlife. It’s not what he sees though. Instead he’s met with the very same sight as before, corpses and Cabal ships. A new rush of tears flood his eyes and fall down his face. Slowly he pushes himself upright, looking around as he clears his eyes.

“Hello Guardian! I’m a ghost, I’m your ghost. We need to get you to safety.”

Kaz rubs his eyes, clearing smoke, dirt, and tears as he tries to focus on the ghost floating in front of him. “M-me? But I’m- I’m just a kid!” 

The ghost bobs up and down, seeming to nod in response. “Yes, but you have the spark of a guardian. I was lucky I found you when I did, you almost died.”

He nods, only halfway processing what the ghost is saying, and not daring to glance at his parents when his near death was mentioned. He would have rather died, died and forgotten all about this. If he had to be a guardian he’d rather have done it hundreds of years from now. Not here, not now. Not knowing he could have saved his parents if he’d had this ghost just a bit sooner. 

“Guardian, we need to go. There are still Cabal in the area, it’s not safe here. Commander Zavala is evacuating the tower, we need to find him,” the ghost says. Kaz looks at him, eyes still glistening with unshed tears. It looks over at his parents, shell spinning around it in thought for a moment. “Take something of theirs as a keepsake, then we need to go.”

Kaz turns and shuffles over to them. He shudders as he reaches out to grab a necklace from his mother’s still warm body. From his father he takes a bandana. The necklace is immediately fastened around his own neck, and the bandana tied around his bicep. He turns back to the ghost and nods, silently telling him he’s ready- or as ready as he can be.

The ghost leads him away, through the tower to the evacuation zone. The whole run there Kaz is silent, following along and doing his best to stay out of sight. If any of the Cabal spotted him they’d both be dead. More than a few close calls later, they make it to the ships. The ghost speeds over to Zavala, Kaz running behind it. He looks up at the commander and realizes just how small he is next to a real guardian. 

“Commander Zavala, we have a new Guardian,” the ghost announces. 

“Now is not the time-” Zavala begins before turning to look at the ghost. When he does his gaze falls down to the child and his face morphs into a heartbroken expression. An expression that mixed sadness with recognition. The commander may not know him personally, but he knows he’s seen Kaz on the tower. He knows what happened to him. He kneels down, putting himself on even ground with the boy, “What’s your name?”

“Kaz Kedrel sir.” His voice is small, fragile, as though the smallest thing will break him again.

A hand raises to rest on Kaz’s shoulder, “You’re being very brave Kaz. When we get to safety we can talk, but for now can you be brave a bit longer?” Kaz nods, unsure of how else to respond. He’s not even sure if he wants to talk to Zavala, but what else would he do with himself? Run away? Get killed? The vanguard failed to protect him, but he’d be even worse on his own. Zavala continues after the nod, “We’ve got two more ships leaving, get on the first one and when we land I’ll tell you everything. But right now I have to stay here and help get people out of here.”

Kaz nods again, nervously grabbing at his mother’s necklace. “Yes sir. I can do that sir.” 

The commander nods, standing up and looking to the ghost. “Take care of him,” he orders. The ghost bobs up and down, then flies down to float by Kaz’s head. 

Slowly Kaz turns away and heads for the nearest ship. The ghost follows along, maintaining silence until spoken to as to not disturb the boy. Finding a small spot to sit in the cargo hold is hard with how many people are packed in like sardines. When he does find a spot, a corner hidden from sight behind several crates of materials, he curls up and pulls his knees to his chest. “Hey Ghost…” he starts. The ghost flickers into vision, tilting to the side inquisitively. “What do I call you?”

“Ghost names are picked by their guardians. You can choose to call me anything you’d like,” it explains.   
Kaz takes several minutes as the ship shakes and rattles, lifting off the ground and launching into space. He stares at the Ghost resting on his knees and hums quietly. The outside world is a blur to him. If they die in the ship that would be fair, but he would like to live a bit longer. Shots are fired at the ship, and he can feel the force of the ship dodging out of the way. Soon enough the ship settles, flying smoothly once again. 

“I think I’ll call you… Specter.”


End file.
